


When I fail...

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [35]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Early Days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Seen from the universes perspective it had been like any other day in time. Seen from Tylers perspective, the earth had stopped to turn. Leaving the gasstation with two coffees and some sandwiches Josh stopped a moment to watch the boy across the street, sitting in the cold, wet grass of early morning, twisting stems between his fingers and tossing them into the water of the river below. It wasn't the first time the drummers heart ached for him, being in a band with Tyler Joseph was a constant ride on the rollercoaster of emotions, but this time it felt bigger, with more impact somehow. 

Crossing the silent street, shuffeling closer Josh lowered himself down beside his friend, not caring about the soft drops of dew slowly soaking his pants. "Here." he pushed the other lightly with his houlder and held one of the cups out to him, but Tyler just kept starring and shook his head slightly. Hesitating Josh pondered what to do then for a moment. Measured in terms of time their friendship was a very new one, as they didn't knew each other more then maybe one and a half year, still they had grown close fast. 

He had already seen Tyler in some of his * not so happy * - stages, but until now there had never been the full on eposide everyone had warned him about. "Sometimes he falls." Chris had said, "and there will be literally nothing you can do." This seemed to be such an occasion. That they venue they should have played in just cancled them while they were already on their way to the stage had been a big loss and a slap into the face. But Josh was too much of an optimist to let himself get distracted from the fact that they still had four shows to come in a row, which was pretty awesome given their level of knowledge at that time. 

Tyler on the opposite seemed to take this more personal then it originally had been and had hardly spoken a word since they had decided to just keep going and drive to their next destination, where they maybe could get some hours of solid seep before they had to perform again. It was not so much the silence that got Josh worried, made him shiver in a strange kind of way as he layed down mile after mile on the highway. It was the darkness that seemed to flow into the van, linger around, consuming his friend who sat with his head in is hands beside him. 

When he had not been able to take it anymore Josh had found the gas station, and it was what had brought them there, to this moment, where he felt like it was an important one, for them as friends, but maybe as humans even. "Hey..." the drummer softly started then, cautious like groping in the dark, "it's not that bad! We got other shows to come and the last one was just awesome. It doesn't matter if some stinky little venue let's us play or not." Still starring down into the cold water Tyler sighed, deeply, dramatically even, but at least spoke to him, what Josh counted as an sucess then. 

"It does matter. It matters a lot. I...you have sacrificed so much to be here and play with me...I just can't let you down." Startled that Tylers first thought was about him the drummer placed the cups beside them then and crossed his feet. "You sacrificed a lot more, Ty. You turned down you basketball schoolarship. I can find another dumb low-payed job anytime. It's not like I was going to be someone..."

A truck barreled down the street and ripped appart the silence for a while, bringing an fresh breeze blowing for a moment, leaving both of them shivering. Josh knew what haunted the other, at least he supposed to know what it was in that moment. Taking a leap into the unknown he searched for Tylers hand in the grass beside him, slipped his own in it, interlaced their fingers. "You know I'll stick around, right? Even if this," he gestured vaguely in the direction of the van, "even if Twenty One Pilots are not going to work out." 

The past months had been a crazy ride and Josh had several times asked himself if he was sure what he signed up for, but in this moment, on this lonly street somewhere in the nowhere he knew that all he wanted was to stay when he recognised the small upturn of lips on the younger boys face.

Tyler wasn't smiling, he was hardly ever. There were only his two moods: Overactive and bursting of energy, mostly on stage, or introverted and sad...melancholic. Still Josh got the calmness that took a hold of him and decided it was a good thing. They were there, together, and that would be all that ever matters.


End file.
